


oh so long ago

by smallredboy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Historical References, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Anathema and Aziraphale discuss immortality.





	oh so long ago

Anathema sits down and rests her head on her hands, looking up at Aziraphale with the same curious gleam of always. "What's it like being immortal?" she asks.

He weighs the question and hums. "Well, it is... strange. One forgets, until someone talks about a thing that happened so long ago but you were right in the middle of it. Or by the edges of it."

Anathema looks at him, her eyes full of that need for knowledge that's always been there. "Could you give me an example?" she asks carefully.

He hums and shifts on his feet. His brows furrow for a second. "Well, my dear Crowley did cause the Seven Years War. Caused Washington a lot of grief afterward, with the causing a vast international conflict and all."

"That must've looked great on his report for Hell."

Aziraphale laughs. "It must've. Caused a whole war! He also helped with the French Revolution before taking his century-long nap."

She raises a brow. "He slept through the nineteenth century?"

He nods. "Yeah, it was something. He didn't expect for all sorts of stuff to go down while he slept."

"Yeah." She smiles a little. "Immortality sounds fun."

He shrugs, smiling.


End file.
